Unable to be Rebuild
by SariSpy56
Summary: The town of Porkbelly is destroyed by an alien invasion and the government of America won't accept the town to be rebuilt for the millionth time.


**Unable to be Rebuild**

_**Summary: The town of Porkbelly is destroyed by an alien invasion and the government of America won't accept the town to be rebuilt for the millionth time.**_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Porkbelly cannot be rebuild?" The mayor of Porkbelly screamed at the President.<p>

"I'm sorry mayor," said the President. "But due to your town being damaged for like the millionth time for the past few years as far as I can remember, this town is better off unrepaired and destroyed. Your people will have to move to another town."

"Why?"

"Our budget has been very low recently for the past few months. I'm sorry but you'll have to get your people to move to other towns. Porkbelly is as of now history."

"I understand sir."

()()()()()

The citizens of Porkbelly had gathered round the ruined town hall to await the mayor's speech.

"Where the heck is the mayor anyway?" cried Johnny.

"Patience pal," whispered his talking dog Dukey. "The mayor just needs some time to think."

"I hope this town can be rebuilt for the millionth time. That alien invasion earlier today was off the charts. We totally didn't see that coming."

Just then, the citizens stop talking as the mayor prepares for his speech.

"Citizens of Porkbelly," the mayor spoke. "I have the good news and the bad news. Which one do you prefer to hear first?"

"The bad news!" cried the citizens.

"Okay. The bad news is that the government of America won't allow us to rebuild our town for the millionth time. Their budget has been very low recently."

"What's the good news?" cried a woman.

"The good news is that there is a town called Mellowbrook that we can live for the rest of our lives since there are not many citizens back there. I'll talk to the mayor of Mellowbrook about it and see what we can do. As of now, start packing!"

()()()()()

"I hope January approves of us moving in with her," Hugh said. "She owns a fairly big mansion in Mellowbrook."

"That's because she has a job and insurance Dad," said Mary. "Ever since her parents died, they left her with insurance and money that she is able to live and support herself."

"Also she has a roommate," Johnny said.

"Who?" Lila asked.

"Selena Randalls who is Bumper's Asian cousin."

"That girl who is always hanging out with that loser Brad Buttowski?" Susan butted in."When will she learn that Brad is no good for her?"

"That reminds me something," Hugh said.

"What dear?" Lila asked.

"Do you remember January's boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Y'know. The kid who is rich, geeky looking, blond, wore green and red sweater and went to high school with her."

"Darien Perkins?" Johnny answered.

"Yep."

"Why did you bring up this subject?" Susan asked.

"Because Susan," Hugh started. "Once we move in with her, I'll tell January that she'll have to dump him and find a new one. He's no good for her."

"Dad," Mary cried. "Just because Darien is just as smart as January is doesn't mean that he's no good for her."

"She's right dear," Lila said. "Aren't you a little hard on Darien?"

"Me? Hard on him? No way."

()()()()()

Several hours later, the citizens of Porkbelly made it to Mellowbrook. They are waiting for the results between the mayors of Porkbelly and Mellowbrook. In the Mellowbrook town hall, mayors of Porkbelly and Mellowbrook are discussing.

"So," spoke the mayor of Mellowbrook. "The government won't allow you and your people to rebuild your city after it has been attacked for the millionth time?"

"Yes," replied the mayor of Porkbelly. "Do you think it'll be okay if our former citizens of Porkbelly live among your citizens for a while."

"For a while? It'll be an honour of you and your people to live with us. We citizens of Mellowbrook are often so small and we're destined to have a bigger community for the good of our people and America."

"Oh thank you sir. We shall tell our citizens the good news!

()()()()()

"Citizens of Porkbelly," cried the mayor of Porkbelly once again. "We have good news."

"What's the good news?" cried Hugh.

"We are allowed to stay in Mellowbrook for as long as we like."

The people cheered.

"And as of today, you are citizens of Porkbelly no more," said the mayor of Mellowbrook. "You are as of now citizens of Mellowbrook!"

The people cheered even more as they leave to unpack their belongings and start a new life in Mellowbrook.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, January is busy with her lab experiment when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

_Oh what now? _January thoughted as she walks out of her lab to get the door to reveal her aunt, uncle and cousins.

"Oh," January spoke silently. "I suppose you're here for a family visit is that right?"

"Actually we're here to start our new lives here with you," Lila said.

"Why? What happened to your old life in Porkbelly?"

"We had some sort of alien invasion back in Porkbelly and the government doesn't want us to rebuild it anymore because of the low budget."

"I see," January said finally. "Alright. You guys can live with me and Selena."

"Yes!" cried Hugh.

"But on _ONE _condition!" her voice shrilled Hugh. "If you are to live in my mansion, you are to live by my rules."

"What are the rules?"

"Simple. Uncle Hugh, you are still the boss of your children."

"Well that's a relief."

"But you're _NOT_ the boss of this house. I am."

"Why? You're just a kid like your cousins?"

"But dear," Lila steps in. "January is already responsible enough to live alone and pay the bills and insurance and all that. She can take care of herself."

"She's right dad," Johnny said also. "She pays all the bills in this house so at least what we can do is do our half of the share ... for now."

"And don't forget," Mary added. "You can still clean the house like you used to back in Porkbelly."

"Well that was a relief," Hugh said.

"But there is one major rule for you Uncle," January said again. "You're not allowed to cook any meals anymore in this house. Ever."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because you cook terrible which made your family vomit and get sick all the time, especially that disgusting meatloaf you cook all the time."

"She's right." Susan added.

"And there's also a rule that will apply to you Susan and Mary."

"And what's that?"

"You can use my lab but on certain conditions that will be followed strictly in here. You are not to do those that involves getting Gil Nexdor to love you."

"And what about DNA experiments?" Hugh added.

"Sorry Hugh. I totally accept DNA experiments in this house so you'll just have to live with it until further notice."

Hugh grunted at this.

()()()()()

And so the former citizens of Porkbelly began their new lives in Mellowbrook. Most of the teachers got jobs at Mellowbrook Elementary and High School and some employers got very successful jobs.

Their situations are just the beginning.


End file.
